Istenek harca
by Arvael
Summary: Egy idegen érkezik a Földre, akinek népe fejlett technológiával rendelkezik, aminek egy részét hajlandóak lennének megosztani az emberekkel. De mi közük van a Goa'uldokhoz és mit kérnek cserébe...?


_**Istenek harca**_

Egy űrsikló közelített a Föld felé. Innen, a csillagok közül békésnek és nyugodtnak tűnt a Kék Bolygó, bár az utazó tisztában volt vele, hogy amint közelebbről szemügyre veszi az égitestet, a pusztulás jeleit fogja felfedezni rajta. Tudta, hogy furcsa emberek élnek itt: külön csoportokba szerveződnek, rivalizálnak egymással, háborúskodnak... Vannak, akik sosem tanulnak a hibáikból. Különböző nyelveken beszélnek, eltérő kultúrák forrása ez a hely. Rengeteget változott az elmúlt évszázadokban. Mégis, majdnem minden erről a bolygóról indult ki.

A képernyőn – amin keresztül az utazó látta a csodás Földet – különböző szimbólumok jelentek meg, melyek egyike sem hasonlított egyetlen emberi ábécére, vagy ősi írásmódra. Az idegen hozzáért egy-egy ábrához, mire a képernyőn megjelent a bolygó térképe, síkvetületben. A jármű számítógépe információkat gyűjtött a különböző népek csoportosulásáról és politikai helyzetéről, valamint tanulmányozta azt a hatalmas információ-adatbázist, amelyet a bolygó lakói internetnek hívtak. Ezekből az adatokból hamarosan rárajzolta a térképre az úgynevezett „országok" a határait.

Végül pedig elkezdte keresni a csillagkaput. A számítógép igen kifinomult volt, s hamarosan megtalált kettőt is a keresett objektumból. Ezek egyike egy Amerikának nevezett kontinens északi részében volt, a másik pedig egy bizonyos Oroszország területén. Az utazó megpróbált minél közelibb képet szerezni a két csillagkapuról. Az űrsikló érzékelői még a szilárd épületek alá is képes volt „belátni", így az idegen pontosan látta, mik történnek az egyes kapuknál. Az egyiket éppen akkor nem használták, hanem vizsgálták, míg az Észak-Amerikain keresztül abban a pillanatban érkezett négy egyenruhás ember.

– _Közelebbit a harcosokról!_ – parancsolta dallamos nyelvén az idegen.

A képernyőn kinagyított kép jelent meg a négy érkezőről. Aztán megjelent a teremben egy férfi, aki fontos embernek tűnt, s a számítógép az ő arcát is kinagyította. A sikló tulajdonosa felismerte az elbeszélésekből az öt személyt, bár még sohasem látta őket – sem személyesen, sem pedig képeken.

– _Milyen nyelven beszélnek?_ – kérdezte a számítógépet.

– _Angolul _– hallatszott ugyanazon a dallamos nyelven a computer válasza.

– _Akkor ideje előszedni a nyelvtudásomat..._ – jegyezte meg magának az idegen.

Járműve mindvégig álcázott maradt, a Földi műszerek számára nem is létezett. Még akkor sem, mikor megnyitott egy rádiócsatornát az amerikai bázis felé.

* * *

A CSK-1 éppen egy rutinfelderítésről érkezett haza, s Hammond tábornok szokásához híven üdvözölte őket. A csapat hamarosan már az orvosi szobában volt – rutinellenőrzésen. Alighogy végzett dr. Fraiser a vizsgálatokkal, iszonyú lárma töltötte be a komplexum összes helyiségét, s vörös fények cikáztak a folyosókon. A CSK-1 azonnal az irányítóteremben termett, ahol ott találták Hammond tábornokot egy tucatnyi katonával.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Carter őrnagy.

– Egy üzenetet akarnak küldeni – válaszolt a tiszt, aki a számítógép előtt ült.

O'Neill ezredes lenézett a kapuszobába, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem értem. A kapu nincs nyitva. Minek ez a nagy hűhó?

– A jel az űrből érkezik, közvetlenül a Föld közeléből – magyarázta a tiszt. – A baj az, hogy egyetlen járművet sem érzékelnek a műszereink.

– Ó! – mondta Jack. – Értem... és most mit csinálunk?

– Várom a javaslataikat! – válaszolta Hammond tábornok.

– Uram, szerintem fogadnunk kellene az üzenetet – javasolta a csoport egyetlen női tagja. – Lehet, hogy békés szándékú.

– Egyetértek Sammel – tette hozzá Daniel Jackson. – Ha akarta volna, már ránk támadhatott volna. Különben is, elképzelhető, hogy még a szövetségesünk is lehet a Goa'uldok ellen.

– Mint például a Tok'rák? – kérdezte savanyú képpel Jack.

– Szerintem is érdemes lenne elfogadni Carter őrnagy javaslatát – erősítette meg társai érveléseit Teal'c.

– Győztek... – morogta fancsali képpel az ezredes.

Hammond tábornok végignézett csapatán, aztán döntött, s a tiszthez fordult, aki a számítógépet kezelte:

– Fogadjuk az üzenetet.

– Igenis, tábornok! – felelte a katona, s megnyitotta a kommunikációs csatornát. – Beszélhet, uram.

A tábornok maga elé húzta a mikrofont.

– Hammond tábornok vagyok a Földről – mutatkozott be.

– Üdvözlöm, tábornok – szólalt meg egy fiatal női hang. – Eriu vagyok, a sidhek birodalmából. Annak reményében érkeztem, hogy megköthetünk egy mindkét fél számára kedvező üzletet.

– Mit ajánl? – kapta ki a mikrofont Jack a tábornok kezéből.

– Szívesen elmondanám, de az az igazság, hogy az űrsiklóm energiaszintje rohamosan csökken, ezért engedélyt kérek, hogy leszállhassak a Földre.

Hammond tábornok ránézett embereire, aztán visszavette a mikrofont az ezredestől, s beleszólt:

– Amint a légkörbe ér, érzékelni fogják magát – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Az oroszokra gondol, akiknél a másik kapu van? – kérdezte ijesztően sokatmondóan az idegen.

Egy pillanatra megdermedt mindenki a helyiségben. A tábornok ocsúdott fel legelőször.

– Honnan tud maga...?

– Csak nem hiszi, hogy úgy jövök ide, hogy nem tájékozódom? – kérdezett vissza hang, majd kis szünet után hozzátette:

– Garantálom, hogy nem fognak érzékelni. Még maguk sem. Csak adják meg a koordinátákat, hova szállhatok le. Az űrsiklóm akkora, hogy akár egy nagyobb tisztáson is elférne...

– Rendben van, küldjük a koordinátákat, az engedélyt megadom! – válaszolta Hammond tábornok, azzal biccentett a tiszt felé, aki lázasan gépelni kezdett a számítógépen.

– Köszönöm – hallatszott ismét a női hang, aztán megszakadt a kapcsolat.

– Nem tetszik ez nekem... – motyogta Jack.

– Magának soha semmi sem tetszik! – hűtötte le Sam.

– Bár nem értek egyet teljesen O'Neillal, szerintem fokozottan figyeljünk az idegenre – javasolta Teal'c.

– Természetesen – válaszolta Hammond tábornok. – Készüljenek föl!

– Igen, uram! – válaszolták valamennyien.

Dr. Daniel Jackson számára a felkészülés azt jelentette, hogy utánanéz, honnan olyan ismerős neki a név, s a birodalomról összegyűjti a lehetséges adatokat. Mikor a csapat tíz perc múlva megjelent újból az irányítóteremben, addigra Daniel is a legalapvetőbb információk birtokában volt már.

– Uram, utánanéztem az idegennek, és a birodalomnak, amit említett...

– Hallgatom, dr. Jackson! – mondta Hammond tábornok.

– Tehát, Eriut nevezik még Erinnek vagy Erie-nek, Írország az ő nevét viseli a kelta mitológia szerint... – kezdett bele Daniel. – Továbbá a legendák úgy tartják, hogy a mai írek ősei _Mill fiai_, akiknek meg kellett küzdeniük a Tuatha De Danann-nal.

– Az meg micsoda? – érdeklődött Sam. Hangneme nem volt sértő, sokkal inkább kíváncsinak tűnt.

– Ők az istenek népe, de van olyan történet, mely szerint... khm... tündérek – bökte ki végül a választ az archeológus, egy kicsit belevörösödve, hogy a mesék szereplőivel volt kénytelen kapcsolatba hozni az érkezőt.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten az ezredes.

– Igen – látszott, hogy Daniel zavarban van. – Ne nézzem rám így, Jack, nem én írtam a kelta mitológiát!

– Folytassa, dr. Jackson! – kérte Hammond tábornok.

– Mill fiai először a Tuatha De Danann három tagjával küzdött meg, akik varázslattal akarták elűzni őket. Közéjük tartozott Eriu is.

– A lényeget mondja, Daniel! Mindjárt megérkezik a vendégünk! – szólt közbe ismét az ezredes.

– Nos igen... a lényeg, hogy (bár Mill fiai győztek) végül békében éltek, s felosztották Írországot. Az alvilág lett a sidheké... Eriu azt állította, hogy a sidhek birodalmából érkezett. Valószínűnek tartom (bár erről nincsenek feljegyzések), hogy végül a békekötés után a Tuatha De Danann tagjai elutaztak.

– Egy másik bolygóra vagy naprendszerbe? – kérdezte Teal'c.

– Szerintem igen – válaszolta Daniel.

– Lehetséges lehet, uram – tette hozzá Sam. – Ha valóban isteneknek, de legalábbis varázslóknak tartották őket, nem pedig embereknek, akkor valószínűleg már akkor fejlett technológiájuk volt.

– Értem... – biccentett a tábornok. – Nos, ha jól gondolom, a vendégünk másodpercek múlva megérkezik.

– Milyen koordinátákat adott meg neki? – kérdezte Sam.

– A Cheyenne hegy előtti szabad területet – válaszolta Hammond tábornok.

– Uram, nem lesz az egy kicsit kicsi? – kérdezte Jack.

– Azt mondta, elfér akár egy nagyobb tisztáson is. Akkor a komplexum előtt több olyan jármű is elférhetne – felelte a tábornok.

– Maga tudja – vonta meg a vállát az ezredes.

* * *

A műszerek csak akkor érzékelték az űrsiklót, mikor az láthatóvá vált a komplexum előtt. Utasa kiszállt a járműből, s a bejáratnál várakozó emberekhez sétált. Végre személyesen találkozhatott a CSK-1 csapatával, akikről már rengeteget hallott más népektől, s Hammond tábornokkal is, aki felügyeli a küldetéseket. A fogadóbizottságban továbbá több fegyveres őr is volt. Óvatosan közelített a CSK-1-hez, ugyanis valami furcsa érzés töltötte el, miközben egyre közelebb ért hozzájuk. Annyira meglepetten néztek rá. Már szinte kényelmetlen volt fürkésző pillantásuk Eriu számára.

A CSK-1 tagjai és Hammond tábornok is alaposan meglepődött, mikor vendégük kiszállt az űrsiklójából. Mást vártak. Aki kiszállt, nem nézett ki többnek egy tinédzsernél; úgy tűnt, szinte még gyermek. Fegyver látszólag nem volt nála, de szinte tapintható volt a feszültség és a bizonytalanság a levegőben, amint egyre közelebb ért a lány. Mikor megáll előttük, Hammond tábornok törte meg a csendet:

– Üdvözlöm a Földön!

Eriu biccentett köszönésképpen.

– Örülök, hogy újra itt lehetek – válaszolta.

– Újra? – kérdezte Daniel.

Eriu elmosolyodott.

– Dr. Jackson... – mondta a lány. – Miért teszi fel ezt a kérdést, mikor már úgyis tudja rá a választ?

Az archeológus csak tátogott.

– Sok néppel érintkezünk, ők meséltek magukról – mondta Eriu. – Sok mindent hallottam a CSK-1-ről... – majd hozzátette:

– A legtöbbször jókat.

– Kérem, kövessen! – vette vissza a szót Hammond tábornok. – Lent kényelmesebben beszélgethetünk. Ne aggódjon a járműve miatt, őröket állítottam mellé.

– Köszönöm, Hammond tábornok, de azért... – Eriu egy félkörívet írt le egyik kezével, mire az űrsikló ismét láthatatlanná vált.

– Ön pedig ne aggódjon, most csak láthatatlan, de nem érzékelhetetlen. Ráadásul így hamarabb feltöltődik.

Hammond tábornok és a többiek meglepve néztek a lányra. Néha komolyan úgy érezték, a fejükbe lát. De végül elindultak lefelé, a kaputerembe.

– Hogy értette, hogy „legtöbbször jókat"? – kérdezte tétovázva aztán Jack.

* * *

– Ez itt a Csillagkapu – mutatta a tábornok.

– Hol van a tárcsázó? – érdeklődött az idegen.

– Ebből a teremből irányítjuk, számítógépek segítségével – válaszolta Sam.

– Érdekes ötlet... – gondolkodott el Eriu. – Mi is hasonlóképpen gondoltuk majd megvalósítani a tárcsázó berendezést.

- „Mi"? – kérdezte Daniel.

– Igen; mi, a sidhek.

– Szerintem menjünk át a tárgyalóterembe – javasolta Teal'c. – Ott nyugodtan beszélgethetünk.

– Én is épp erre gondoltam – nézett rá a tábornok. – Kövessen, Eriu.

Bementek a tárgyalóterembe, s mindjárt a tárgyra tértek:

– Tulajdonképpen mit ajánl? – kérdezte a tábornok a vendéget.

– Úgy hallottuk, hogy Goa'uld fenyegetés alatt állnak, és...

– Honnan? – vágott közbe Jack. – Úgy értem, kitől?

– Mint már említettem, sok néppel érintkezünk – válaszolta nyomatékosan Eriu.

– Értem... Folytassa! – kérte az ezredes.

– Nos, arra gondoltunk, hogy a Goa'uld fegyverek elleni védelmi rendszereket ajánlunk fel.

– Úgy érti, fegyvereket? – kérdezte izgatottan Jack.

– Nem – felelte Eriu. – Ilyet egy szóval sem mondtam. Amiket ajánlok, nem tesznek kárt a Goa'uldokban, hanem lebénítják a fegyvereik többségét. Például a botfegyvereket és azokat, amiket a kezükön hordanak.

– Honnan ismerik ilyen jól a Goa'uldok fegyvereit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Teal'c.

– Nem hinném, hogy ez ide tartozna – tért ki a válaszadás elől Eriu.

– De szerintem ez fontos kérdés... – ellenkezett Daniel.

– Ez számunkra igen kellemetlen történet, és valóban nem ide tartozik – felelte Eriu olyan hangsúllyal, amely mindenki számára egyértelművé tette, hogy a vitát lezárta.

– Cserébe mit kérnek? – váltott témát Jack.

– A mi birodalmunkban egyetlen csillagkapu sincs, ha szükségünk van rá, akkor egy szomszédos néptől kérünk engedélyt, hogy használhassuk az övéket. Ez most már kezd igen kényelmetlenné válni számunkra, mert egyre többször szorulunk rá a kapu használatára – magyarázta Eriu.

– Na és a szomszédaik... – kezdte Sam. – őket nem kérték meg arra, hogy megvizsgálhassák a kapujukat?

– Dehogynem! – felelte Eriu. – Csakhogy nekik nincs szükségük arra, amit kínálni tudunk. Érdekes nép... Nagyon békések, és kifejezetten bölcsek is ahhoz képest, amilyen fiatalok...

– Szabadna tudnunk, miért lett olyan hirtelen fontos, hogy legyen saját kapujuk? – kérdezte Jack. – Úgy értem, miért kell sűrűbben használniuk?

– Mostanában elég sok összetűzésünk volt a Goa'uldokkal. Ezért arra gondoltunk, felajánljuk a segítségünket, cserébe a csillagkapu rendszer tanulmányozásáért. Úgy vélem, előnyös cserekapcsolatot alakíthatunk ki – fejezte be a lány.

– De Önöknek csak a csillagkapu rendszerre van igényük, ha jól értettem – vetette közbe Sam.

– Eredetileg igen. De amíg a Föld körül keringtem és a bolygót vizsgáltam, rájöttem, hogy sok hasznos találmányuk van – válaszolta Eriu.

Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe dr. Fraiser.

– Elnézést a késlekedésért, de a CSK-5 tagjai nemrég érkeztek vissza a küldetésről, és néhányan elég súlyosan megsebesültek, uram – fordult a tábornok felé a doktornő.

– Én dr. Fraiser vagyok – mutatkozott be az idegennek, s kezet nyújtott neki.

– Eriu – válaszolta a lány, s kezet fogott a doktornővel.

– Ha cserekapcsolatot akarnak, akkor nem lesz elég csak az, amit ajánlanak – figyelmeztette a sidhet Hammond tábornok.

– Gondoltam... – felelte Eriu, és a doktornőre nézett. – Vannak gyógymódok, amiket megtaníthatunk Önöknek.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Janet.

– Igen hatásosak, és nagy részét az emberek is képesek használni – válaszolta a lány.

– Értem...

Samet nem hagyta nyugodni egy kérdés, amit már akkor fel akart tenni, mikor meglátta Eriut:

– Milyen messze van a galaxisuk?

– Valamivel közelebb, mint innen az Aszgardok lakhelye. De nem sokkal. Őket ismerik, ugye...?

– Na és ezzel az űrsiklóval mennyi idejébe került ideérnie? – kérdezte végül Sam, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő legutolsó megjegyzését.

– Földi idő szerint... nagyjából két hét – felelte Eriu.

– Egy űrsiklóval ez lehetetlen – állapította meg Teal'c. – Ha valóban olyan messze laksz, mint állítod.

– Egy Goa'uld űrsiklóval talán az. Egy aszgardival már elképzelhető. A miénk pedig képes rá.

– Ti ismeritek az Aszgardokat? – kérdezte Jack.

– Természetesen.

– De ők még sosem beszéltek rólatok – ellenkezett az ezredes.

– Biztosan, mert nem kérdeztétek – felelte Eriu.

– Vissza kell mennem CSK-5-höz... – nézett az órájára Janet.

– Rendben, menjen csak, doktornő – mondta a tábornok.

– Köszönöm, uram – köszönt el dr. Fraiser, azzal távozott a gyengélkedőbe.

– Nekem még lenne egy kérdésem... – jegyezte meg Eriu. – Hogyan történik egy „felderítés"?

A helyiségben mindenki szótlan volt, végül Hammond tábornok törte meg ismét a csendet:

– Úgy tűnt, a maga megjelenése miatt elhalasztjuk a CSK-1 holnaputáni utazását, de ha jobban belegondolok, és érdekli magát, velük tarthat. Persze, ha az ezredes beleegyezik; ő a csapat vezetője.

Minden tekintet Jack O'Neill ezredesre irányult, aki végül döntött:

– Nem bánom... Egy felderítésből nem szokott baj lenni...

– Rendben van. Akkor, azt hiszem, holnap folytatjuk a beszélgetést, mert későre jár – nézett körbe a társaságon Hammond tábornok. – Teal'c, elkísérnéd a vendégünket a szobájába?

– Természetesen, Hammond tábornok – bólintott a jaffa, majd Eriura nézett:

– Kövessen, kérem.

Az idegen elköszönt a többiektől, aztán követte Teal'c-et a hosszú folyosókon.

– Elképesztő, mennyi ember van szolgálatban még éjjel is... – jegyezte meg Eriu.

– Az.

– Itt sosincs egy percnyi megállás sem, igaz? – próbálkozott valamiféle beszélgetéssel Eriu, azonban nem jár sikerrel.

– Nincs.

Belátta, hogy jobb, ha inkább csöndben marad. Mikor megérkeztek a szobájához, elköszönt a jaffától, aztán nyugovóra tért. Kimerítette az utazás.

* * *

Amíg vendégük kényelmesen aludt, addig a tárgyalóteremben beszélgetett a CSK-1 Hammond tábornokkal.

– Mi gondolnak? – kérte ki a csapat véleményét felettesük.

– Uram, még egyetlen olyan civilizációval sem találkoztunk, mely nálunk fejlettebb volt, és ne mondta volna azt, hogy még fejlődnünk kell ahhoz, hogy megosszák velünk a technológiájukat. Ez jó lehetőségnek tűnik... – javasolta Sam.

– De! – mondta Jack. – Volt egy! Emlékezzen csak... aztán meg kiderült, hogy fajgyűlölők.

– Természetesen elővigyázatosak leszünk, de szerintem akkor sem szabad egy ilyen esélyt elszalasztanunk – fejtette ki véleményét Sam.

– Egyetértek, és a kultúrájukat is megismerhetnénk... – tette hozzá Daniel. – Na és a keltákét! Sőt, az is lehet, hogy elárulja Stonehenge titkát!

– Ne essen már túlzásokba, Daniel! – intette le Jack.

– Teal'c, a maga véleményét még nem hallottam – fordult a jaffához a tábornok.

– Én egyetértek Carter őrnaggyal és Daniel Jacksonnal.

– Megint győztek... – morogta az ezredes.

– Sajnálom, O'Neill – tette hozzá a jaffa, bár ezúttal sem lehetett megállapítani, mennyire gondolja ezt komolyan.

Jack megrázta a fejét:

– Mindegy!

– Rendben van, akkor úgy vélem, folytathatjuk a tárgyalásokat... Megyek, felhívom a Pentagont és értesítem őket a fejleményekről – határozott Hammond tábornok.

* * *

Eriu kora hajnalban felébredt. Fele annyi pihenésre volt szüksége, mint az embereknek. Bár mélyen aludt és ezáltal hamar regenerálódott, mégis felébredt volna a legkisebb gyanús zajra is. Miután felkelt és elvégezte reggeli teendőit – melyhez ma hozzátartozott egy rövidke szertartás is – végigsétált a komplexumon, és érdeklődve figyelte a katonák jövés-menését.

Elhaladt a gyengélkedő előtt is, mikor nyugtalan érzés lett úrrá rajta, így bement, hogy megnézze, mi történik. Bent találta dr. Fraisert, amint egy férfit vizsgál, aggodalmas arccal. Közelebb lépett a doktornőhöz.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Eriu, ahogy meglátta a férfin a súlyos égési sérüléseket.

– A CSK-5 egyik tagja – tájékoztatta őt Janet. – Sajnos egy bolygón volt feladatuk, amely Goa'uld uralom alatt áll.

– Kitalálom: találkozott egyikükkel.

– Pontosan – bólintott Janet. – Fogalmam sincs, megéri-e a délelőttöt.

– Talán segíthetek – ajánlotta fel Eriu. – Ha gondolja.

Dr. Fraiser végigmérte a sidhet, miközben a lehetőségeket mérlegelte. Belátta, hogy sok vesztenivalójuk nincsen. Aztán bólintott:

– Rendben van. Szüksége van valamire?

– Csak nyugalomra, és...

– És...?

– Ön itt maradhat, de más nem – jelentette ki Eriu.

Janet gondolkozott egy pillanatig, végül bólintott, s kiküldte a segítőit a helyiségből.

– Akkor... készen áll? – kérdezte a doktornő.

– Igen – bólintott Eriu.

A beteg fölé hajolt, jobb kezét néhány centiméterre tartva a test felett, végigpásztázta őt. Ezt még egyszer-kétszer megismételte, volt, ahol egy kicsit tovább időzött. Olyankor mindig látszott, hogy erősen koncentrál. Aztán sóhajtott egy mélyet, s egymás mellé tette a kezeit, úgy ment végig negyedszerre. Ezúttal azonban tiszta fehér fény áradt Eriu kezeiből a férfi sérüléseire. Megismételte még egyszer, aztán leellenőrizte munkáját. Néhány sérülés fölött ismét elidőzött, ott a fény erősebb volt, mint máshol.

Mikor készen volt, hátrébb lépett, hogy kifújhassa magát. A férfi testén immár egyetlen sérülés sem éktelenkedett. Dr. Fraiser közelebb ment a férfihoz, hogy megvizsgálja őt. Meglepve tudatosult benne, hogy a CSK-5 tagja tökéletesen egészséges.

– Még egy-két napig pihennie kéne, ha rám hallgat – jegyezte meg Eriu.

– Nincs egy karcolás sem rajta! – ámuldozott Janet.

– Lehet, de a gyógyulás akkor tökéletes, ha az immunrendszere is stabilizálja. Különben újra előjöhetnek a sérülések, és akár fájdalmasabbak is lehetnek. Higgyen nekem, és hagyja pihenni még néhány napig.

– Jól van – bólintott Janet. – De hogyan csinálta?

– Kíváncsi rá? – kérdezte mosolyogva Eriu.

– Igen.

– A kezemen átáramló energia segítségével – válaszolta Eriu.

– Milyen energia? – kíváncsiskodott Janet.

– Jöjjön ide! – kérte Eriu, s előrenyújtotta kezeit, tenyereivel felfelé. – Ne féljen, nem árthat.

Dr. Fraiser óvatosan közelebb lépett a lányhoz.

– Tegye a kezeit a tenyereimbe!

Janet letette a dossziét, ami nála volt, s lassan az idegen keze fölé emelte a sajátját. Eriu vett egy mély levegőt, aztán hagyta, hogy a ragyogó fehér energia szabadon áramoljon tenyerein keresztül a doktornő testébe.

– Mit érez? – kérdezte Eriu.

– Meleget. Melegséget – válaszolta Janet. – Érzem, hol van az energia. Ez csodálatos...

– Mit csinálnak? – kérdezte egy türelmetlen hang.

Eriu elengedte a doktornő kezét, s a fehér energiafolyamot leállította. Az ajtóban O'Neill ezredes várakozott Carter őrnaggyal és Teal'c-el.

– Talán nem voltam eléggé érthető, ezért megismétlem: mit csinálnak? – kérdezte megint Jack.

– Eriu meggyógyította a CSK-5 egyik tagját – magyarázta a doktornő.

– Tovább... – sürgette.

– Megmutattam dr. Fraisernek, milyen az a gyógyító energia, amit használtam – magyarázta Eriu.

Az ezredes végigmérte az idegent, majd Janethez fordult:

– Jól van? Minden rendben?

– Igen, uram – felelte Janet.

Sam a férfira pillantott, akit Eriu gyógyított meg. Leesett az álla meglepetésében.

– Uram – fordult Jackhez, miközben a férfi felé bökött fejével –, én láttam Bensont néhány órával ezelőtt, és csúnya sérülései voltak. Nem hittem, hogy túléli.

– Na és...?

– Most nézzen rá!

Az ezredes rápillantott a betegágyon fekvő férfira.

– Nekem egészségesnek tűnik – jegyezte meg.

– Szüksége van néhány napi pihenőre – tájékoztatta Eriu. – Akkor már tökéletesen fel fog épülni.

– Csodás.

– Hammond tábornok vár minket a tárgyalóteremben – emlékeztette az ezredest Teal'c, majd Eriuhoz fordult:

– Önt is.

Az idegen bólintott, és követte a CSK-1 tagjait.

* * *

– Beszéltem az elnökkel és a Pentagonnal is, és arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy előnyös lenne megkötni Önökkel a cserekapcsolatot – kezdett bele Hammond ezredes.

Az egész délelőtt azzal ment el, hogy egyeztették a részleteket. Délben aztán Eriu kijelentette, hogy pihennie kell, és elvonult a szálláshelyére. Biztos volt benne, hogy legalább egy kamerával figyelik őt, de nem zavartatta magát. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a padlón, s gyújtott egy gyertyát, amit maga elé tett.

Néhány percig mereven nézte a lángot, ami a következő pillanatban hatalmasra nyúlt, s a gyertya fele elfogyott a másodperc töredéke alatt. Ekkor úgy tűnt, mintha a lány transzba esett volna. Becsukta a szemét, s legalább két órán keresztül nem is mozdult meg. Mire a gyertya teljesen leégett, kinyitotta a szemét, s egy kicsit kimerülten nézett körbe, de úgy tűnt, elégedett volt.

Késő délutánra lett kész, s azonnal felkereste a tábornokot.

– Úgy tűnik, megállapodhatunk, még ma.

– Még ma? – kérdezett vissza a tábornok.

– Igen; legalábbis a közeljövőben biztosan – válaszolta Eriu.

– Azt hittem, egyeztetnie kell a népével.

– Nagyon jól gondolta – felelte Eriu. – Ez már meg is történt.

– Na de hát... hogyan? – kérdezte a tábornok. – Csak nem telepátiával?

– Igen, ahhoz hasonló. Bár ez a szó nem fedi teljesen a jelentését, de nagyjából a telepátiáról van szó.

– Ez aztán a gyors információ-csere – szólt közbe O'Neill ezredes, aki éppen akkor lépett be a tárgyalóterembe, ahol a tábornok és az idegen tartózkodott.

– Egyben nagyon pontos is – tette hozzá Eriu.

– Nos, akkor még megbeszélem a részleteket az elnökkel, s azután elkészíttetem a szerződést – határozott Hammond tábornok.

– A szerződést?

– Igen, ami biztosítja a cserekapcsolatot – magyarázta a tábornok.

– Á! Értem már... – mondta Eriu.

A tábornok távozott, így az idegen Jackkel maradt. A nő már éppen indulni készült, amikor az ezredes megszólította:

– Szóval hajlandóak átadni a technológiájuk egy részét... cserébe a csillagkapu-rendszerért, és...

– Néhány hasznos találmányért – fejezte be Eriu.

– Pontosan mire gondolt? – érdeklődött Jack.

– Van pár ötletem, de előbb még egyeztetnem kell a többiekkel – tért ki a válaszadás elől a lány.

– Na és... – Jack tétovázott.

– Mondja bátran, ezredes, mire kíváncsi még?

– Csak azon gondolkodtam, vajon a cserekapcsolaton kívül létrejöhet-e még más egyezség a sidhek és az emberek között...

– Például...?

– Hát, például a Goa'uldok ellen – bökte ki végül az ezredes.

– Értem – bólintott Eriu. – Ezt is meg kell beszélnem a Tuatha De Danann-nal. Még korai lenne ilyesmiről beszélnünk, de ha a véleményemre kíváncsi, én lehetségesnek tartom.

– Ez jó hír – jegyezte meg Jack.

* * *

Másnap reggel nyolc órakor a CSK-1 és Eriu a Csillagkapu előtt állt. Mindenki terepszínű öltözékben, még az idegen is, de míg a csapat tagjai fegyverekkel szerelkeztek fel, Eriunál egyetlen sem volt. A CSK-1 ezt furcsállotta ugyan (csakúgy, mint Hammond tábornok), de mivel Eriu határozottan állította, hogy nincsen szüksége rá, így tiszteletben tartották döntését.

Amint az utolsó, hetedik ékzár is a helyére került, létrejött a féregjárat és az ötfős csoport átsétálhatott rajta. A túlsó oldalon rengeteg zöld volt. A fű beterített mindent, a fák koronái telis-tele voltak friss hajtásokkal, és a levegőben édeskés illat áradt, mint a Földön tavasszal. Friss és tiszta volt a levegő, az ég pedig gyönyörű mélykék színű. Az utazók lesétáltak a lépcsőkön, melyek a Csillagkapu előtt voltak.

– Ez csodálatos! – nézett körbe Daniel.

– Igen, az, de jobb, ha odafigyelünk – válaszolta Jack.

– A szonda egy települést jelzett innen Nyugatra – tájékoztatta a többieket Sam.

– Akkor induljunk arrafelé – rendelkezett Jack.

Már jó ideje sétáltak, amikor Eriu megszólalt:

– Én már jártam itt.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Jack.

– Igen; amikor békét kötöttünk Mill fiaival, először idejöttünk a Földi Csillagkapun keresztül. Itt építettük meg azt a hatalmas űrhajót, amivel továbbutaztunk – magyarázta Eriu.

– Na és miért nem maradtak itt? – kíváncsiskodott Daniel.

– Mert a Goa'uldoknak könnyebb lett volna ránk találniuk. Elvileg ez a bolygó a mi védelmünk alatt áll, de ez csak annyit jelent, hogy ha a Goa'uldok megpróbálnák elfoglalni, akkor mi védjük meg – válaszolta a kérdezett.

– Miért nem csinálnak olyan megnemtámadási-szerződést, vagy mit, amit az Aszgardok kötöttek velük? – érdeklődött Jack.

– Mert mi harcban állunk velük.

– Ők is... – jegyezte meg Jack.

– Igaz, de szerencsére nálunk még nincsenek replikátorok – felelte Eriu. – Jelenleg a Goa'uldok csoportja az egyetlen ellenségünk.

– Mázlijuk van... – mormogta Jack.

* * *

– Szerintem rossz irányba tartunk – jegyezte meg Teal'c.

– Egyetértek – tette hozzá Jack. – Már rég el kellett volna érnünk a települést, amiről beszélt, Carter.

– Uram, igaza van – válaszolta Sam.

– Igen?

– Már régen magunk mögött kellett volna hagynunk – magyarázta az őrnagy. – Nem értem.

– Akkor nagy a baj... – mormogta az ezredes.

– Biztos, hogy Nyugat felé tartunk? – kérdezett közbe Daniel.

– Hát persze! – felelte Sam. – Látja, mindjárt lenyugszik a Nap. Ott – mutatott előre.

– Akkor arra kell lennie Nyugatnak is – mondta Daniel. – Mi pedig arra tartottunk.

– O-oh... – hallatszott Eriu hangja.

– Mi történt? – nézett rá az ezredes.

– Sajnálom, az én hibám, már túl régen jártam itt... – szabadkozott Eriu.

– Mondja már meg végre! – kérte Jack.

– Hát... tulajdonképpen mi... Keletnek tartunk.

– Az meg hogyan lehetséges? – kérdezte Sam.

– Itt a Nap fordítva írja le a pályáját, mert ez a bolygó a Földhöz képest ellentétesen forog. A maguk műszereinek pedig az Nyugat, ami a Földön is Nyugat – magyarázta Eriu.

– Vagyis ami itt Kelet – összegezte Teal'c.

– Pontosan – bólintott Eriu. – Bocsánat, de csak most jutott eszembe! Tényleg nagyon régen jártam itt!

– Most már mindegy! – legyintett Jack.

– Uram, mi legyen? – kérdezte Sam.

– Szerintem sötétedés előtt semmiképpen sem érnénk el a település határát – válaszolta Jack. – Inkább derítsük fel, mi lehet errefelé.

– Jó ötlet! – támogatta Daniel.

A következő pár órában kiderült, ez mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet, mint amilyennek hangzott. Az erdő egyre sűrűsödött körülöttük, míg az ösvény már csak egy halvány csapás volt előttük. Aztán eltűnt... A Nap éppen lebukott a Keleti égbolton, mikor Teal'c figyelmeztette társait valamire, ami nem tartozott az erdőbe. Mégis ott volt.

Közelebb lopakodtak a tárgyhoz; szerencsére a fák és a sűrű aljnövényzet eltakarták őket. A lenyugvó Nap vöröses fényében tisztán ki lehetett venni a monumentális alkotást.

– A fenébe! – szaladt ki Jack száján. – Ezek mindenütt ott vannak?!

– Úgy tűnik, uram – válaszolta Sam.

– Még mindig nem értem, mit keres itt – jegyezte meg Daniel.

– Nyilvánvalóan el akarják foglalni a bolygót – hallatszott Teal'c válasza.

– Persze... nyilvánvalóan... – dünnyögte Daniel. – De miért kell nekik?

– Ezek nyersanyagokban gazdag vidékek, ráadásul... – Eriu szünetet tartott, majd hozzátette:

– Rengeteg itt a naquadah.

– Mégis hogy lehetnek itt, mikor Önök védik ezt a bolygót? – kérdezte Sam.

– Nem tudtuk, hogy itt vannak! De mivel a Tuatha De Dannan egyik tagja jelen van, már nem sokáig élvezhetik a Goa'uldok ezt a szép vidéket – felelte Eriu.

– Mozgást látok a bejárat előtt – jelentette Teal'c.

Mindannyian a szemüket meresztették, hátha felismernek valakit. Ez azonban nehéznek bizonyult: a látási viszonyok rohamosan gyengültek, és fél percen belül már teljes sötétség uralkodott a bolygó ezen felén. Eriu távolabb húzódott a CSK-1-től, hogy ne látszódjon az arca, s egy fa mögül kémlelte a fekete éjszakában mozgó alakokat. Aztán az egész szeme felizzott, de nem aranysárga fényben, mint a Goa'uldoké, hanem fagyos fehér színben; és ez az izzás nem múlt el, percek múltán sem.

Ilyenkor a sidhek fehér színben látnak mindent, néhol halvány szürkében. Sötétben így tökéletesebben látnak, és ha keresnek valamit, akkor is megkönnyíti a dolgukat. Eriu most azonban nem örült túlságosan a látványnak, ami elé tárult, erről tanúskodott fintora is. Látszott, hogy az űrhajó nemrégiben szállt le, fákat és bokrokat tönkretéve ezzel. A jaffák felsorakoztak uruk előtt, aki végigszemlélte seregét. Amikor pedig megfordult...

– _Danura és Dagdára_! – suttogta Eriu anyanyelvén.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Jack. – Lát valamit?

A sidh eltűntette a fehér izzást szemeiből, csak azután fordult az ezredes felé. Visszament a többiekhez, s beszámolt róla, kit látott az imént.

– Láttam a Goa'uldot, aki a rengeteg jaffát vezeti – magyarázta.

– Na és hogy hívják? – kérdezte Daniel.

– Thanatosz – felelte Eriu. – Egy görög isten, és úgy tartották róla, hogy ő maga a...

– Halál – fejezte be egy idegen hang a hátuk mögött.

Mindannyian hátrafordultak. Tíz jaffa állta körbe őket, mindegyiküknél botfegyver vagy zat volt.

– Tegyétek le a fegyvereiteket! – parancsolta az, aki az előbb is megszólalt.

Mindenki Jackre nézett. Az ezredes nagyon lassan leeresztette fegyverét, és a földre dobta. A jaffa Eriura nézett.

– Te is!

– Nála nincsen fegyver! – tiltakozott Sam.

A jaffa gonoszul elvigyorodott.

– Most pedig indulás! Velünk jöttök! – parancsolta.

Lassan elindultak az űrhajó felé, ám Jack még mindig reménykedett. Tartotta a lépést Teal'c-el, és egy óvatlan pillanatban odasúgta neki:

– Háromra!

A jaffa bólintott. Aztán az ezredes váratlanul elkiáltotta magát:

– Három!

Mire ő is és Teal'c is támadásba lendültek. A többiek gyorsan kapcsoltak, s kinéztek maguknak egy-egy ellenfelet. Jack terve azonban nem járt sikerrel. Alighogy legyőzte a kiszemelt jaffát, s kivette kezét a botfegyvert, azonnal el is találta egy zat lövése. Teal'c szerzett magának egy zat-et ellenfelétől, de hasonlóképpen járt, mint az ezredes: még lőni sem tudott vele, mikor eltalálták.

Daniel volt a következő, aki elvesztette eszméletét egy zat által. Már csak a csapat két női tagja volt tudatánál. Eriunak sikerült legyűrnie ellenfelét egy gyors, ám annál veszélyesebb támadásban, s éppen indult volna következő áldozata irányába, mikor hátulról eltalálta őt is egy zat. De mintha meg sem érezte volna, tovább sietett, mire még egy lövés érte. Ekkor összeesett. Samantha belátta, hogy nincs sok esélye (főképp, miután látta, mi történt a sidh-el), mégis megpróbálkozott egy kétségbeesett kísérlettel, de csupán annyi sikerült elérnie, hogy alig fél percen belül ő is eszméletlenül feküdt a földön.

A CSK-1-et és Eriut Thanatosz elé vitték. Még mind az öten eszméletlenek voltak, mikor a Goa'uld színe elé kerültek.

– Nagyuram! Az erdőben találtunk rájuk – jelentette a Goa'uld első jaffá-ja.

Thanatosz az érkezők felé fordult. Öt másik harcosa hozta be az ernyedt testeket. Amint meglátta a CSK-1 tagjait, a Goa'uld szeme sárgán felvillant (leginkább, mikor Teal'c-re tekintett). Aztán Eriuhoz lépett, s felemelte a lány fejét, hogy lássa az arcát, ami elrejtettek leomló hajfürtjei. Mikor meglátta, szemeiből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni.

– Sajnos erre – mondta Thanatosz első jaffá-ja – kétszer kellett rálőnünk a zat'n'ktels-el. Először nem reagált.

– Vigyétek el őket! Mind! – parancsolta Thanatosz. – Majd kifaggatom őket, ha magukhoz tértek.

* * *

A csoport cellája egy kis helyiség volt az űrhajó belsejében. Elsőként Teal'c tért magához. Körbenézett, s meglátta társait. Odamászott Jackhez, és felébresztette.

– O'Neill! – rázta meg az ezredes vállát. – O'Neill, ébredj, ki kell jutnunk innen!

Jack kinyitotta szemeit, s morcosan arrébb lökte Teal'c kezét a válláról. Aztán felült, s ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mennyire fáj minden porcikája. Körülnézett, és minden eszébe jutott.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Teal'c-től. – Az űrhajón?

– Igen – válaszolta a jaffa.

– Fel kell ébresztenünk a többieket...

Teal'cnek hamar sikerült felráznia Danielt, aki szintúgy morgott először, mint az ezredes. Iszonyatosan fáradtnak érezte magát. Jack Samanthához térdelt, de alig érintette meg a nő vállát, annak rögtön felpattantak a szemei.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Sam, de amint kiejtette e szavakat, azonnal eszébe is jutott a válasz.

– Teal'c szerint az űrhajóban vagyunk... – válaszolta Jack. – És szerintem is.

Aztán elindult, hogy Eriut is felébressze, azonban Sam hangja félúton megállította:

– Hagyja uram, nem fog magához térni.

– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezett vissza az ezredes.

– Úgy, hogy kétszer lőttek rá – felelte Sam.

– Hogyhogy? – nézett rá Teal'c. – Ránk csak egyet.

– Nem tudom... – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Az első lövésre egyáltalán nem reagált. Mintha... nem is tudom... mintha nem lett volna rá hatással.

– Ez érdekes... – mormogta maga elé Daniel.

Jack fáradtan nekidőlt a falnak, és sóhajtott egyet:

– Ennek nem fognak örülni a sidhek...

* * *

Fél óra elteltével mégis megmozdult Eriu. Lélegzett egy mélyet, aztán kinyitotta szemeit. Felült, a többiek csodálkozó tekintetétől kísérve. Amikor körülnézett, elkezdett gondolkodni az elmúlt pár óra eseményein, próbálva összerakni a hiányzó darabkákat, de rettentően megfájdult a feje. A fájdalom csak nem akart megszűnni, s arra készült, hogy a gyógyító erőt felhasználva eltüntesse a kellemetlen érzést, de még nem tehette meg, ugyanis a CSK-1 tagjai valósággal megrohamozták kérdéseikkel.

– Ezt meg hogyan csinálta? – kérdezte Jack.

– Láttam, ahogy rálőttek magára. Kétszer is! – ámuldozott Sam.

– Hogyan élte túl? – érdeklődött a maga leírhatatlan stílusával Teal'c.

– Halhatatlan! – kiáltotta Daniel.

Ez utóbbi kijelentésre Eriu elnevette magát. Még mindig fájt a feje, de már egy kicsit elviselhetőbb volt.

– Nem vagyok halhatatlan, csak nagyon nehéz megölni – válaszolta még mindig kuncogva.

Aztán mosolya alábbhagyott, a fejébe pedig ismét erős fájdalom költözött. Felhasználta hát tudását és a gyógyító energiákat, s hamarosan már semmi nyoma sem maradt a kellemetlen érzésnek.

– De... miért nem volt hatása magára a zat első lövése? – kérdezte Sam.

Még mindig nem értette, hogyan élhette túl a lány a két lövést.

– Eggyel több lövés kell, hogy ártalmatlanná tegyenek, mint az embereknek. Egyszerűen ilyen a szervezetem, és...

– És...? – Sam kíváncsi volt nagyon.

– És mert a fegyver az egy picinykét primitív hasonmása az eredetinek – bökte ki végül Eriu.

– Miből gondolja? – kérdezte Jack.

– Milyen eredeti fegyvernek? – kíváncsiskodott Daniel. – Miről mintázták?

– Honnan tud ilyen sokat a Goa'uld fegyverekről? – faggatta Teal'c.

– Mint bizonyára tudják, a Goa'uldok főként technológiát loptak a fejlettebb civilizációktól. Ezt a bizonyos „zat"-et a miénkről mintázták. Az sokkal veszélyesebb, és halálosabb. De nem sikerült tökéletesen lemásolniuk, mert még idejében sikerült megakadályoznunk őket ebben... Ha másban nem is – magyarázta Eriu.

– Ha jól értem, a Goa'uldok többféle hasonló fegyvert loptak vagy lemásoltak maguktól is – összegezte a hallottakat Jack.

– Ahogy mondja – bólintott Eriu.

Sam már nyitotta a száját, hogy feltegyen egy újabb kérdést, azonban ezt már nem tehette meg, ugyanis kinyitották cellájukat. Ismét tíz jaffa várt fájuk, botfegyverekkel és zat-ekkel. A csoport ráérősen kisétált a cellából (de csöppet sem nyugodtan). Eriuban két érzés kavargott: a félelem és a bosszú különös keveréke. Hol az egyik lett úrrá rajta, hol pedig a másik. Viszont, mikor beléptek az űrhajó egyik hatalmas termébe, ahol a Goa'uld állt, már nem érzett magában semmit sem. Úgy érezte, csak álmodik, ez nem a valóság, és hogy semmi keresnivalója itt. De amint ez a gondolat átsuhant az agyán, bevillant egy emlékkép is, s eluralkodott rajta a bosszúvágy.

A csoport tagjait durván térdelésre kényszerítették Thanatosz előtt, aki feléjük fordult. Lassú léptekkel közelebb ment foglyaihoz.

– A CSK-1 tagjai és a Tuatha De Dannan egyik tagja – mondta. – Rég láttalak, Eriu.

A lány nem szólt semmit, csak a szeme parázslott. Ha a tekintetével ölni tudott volna, ez a Goa'uld már régen elporladt volna. De sajnos nem tudott.

– Áruljátok el, melyik bolygó lett a Tok'rák főhadiszállása!

Választ azonban nem kapott.

– Legyen, ahogy ti akarjátok... – hangja vészjósló volt. – Menjünk sorjában...

Azzal odalépett első áldozatához, Samantha Carter őrnagyhoz. Mint mindannyiukat, Samet is egy jaffa fogta le. Az őrnagy felemelte a fejét, ahogy Thanatosz megjelent előtte.

– Nem tudod meg, soha! – mondta neki.

A Goa'uld elvigyorodott, majd felemelte bal kezét, melyen a halálos fegyvert viselte. Közel emelte Sam homlokához, s egy pillanat múlva már sárga fény áramlott Thanatosz tenyeréből a nő homlokába. Samantha felsikoltott. Iszonyatos fájdalom lett úrrá rajta. Először csak a fejében, majd a fájdalom végigrohant egész testén. Úgy hasogatott, mintha késeket szurkáltak volna be a bőre alá, a csontjába. A külvilág kezdett elhomályosodni, mikor a fájdalmon és saját sikolyán keresztül meghallotta Eriu hangját:

– Hagyd őket békén!

Thanatosz ránézett a földön térdeplő lányra, majd megkérdezte:

– Mi lesz, ha nem?

Eriut rendkívül frusztrálta a Goa'uld lenéző modora. Majd megmutatja neki, mi lesz, amint közelebb jön... Hangosan azonban nem válaszolt neki. Thanatosz tovább kínozta Samanthát, Eriu pedig másodszorra is elkiáltotta magát, hangja most szöges ellentétben állt az előbbivel, mikor kétségbeesetten próbálta „lebeszélni" Thanatoszt. Ezúttal a szavak mögött fenyegetés hallatszott.

A Goa'uld leeresztette kezét, s Samantha végre fellélegezhetett. Még mindig sajgott ugyan mindene, de már sokkal elviselhetőbb volt, mint annak előtte. Thanatosz halálos nyugalommal odasétált Eriu elé. Mérhetetlenül bosszantotta a viselkedése. Lenézett a térdelő lányra, mire a szemei felvillantak egy pillanatra. Aztán felemelte bal kezét, amin a fegyver volt, s Eriu homlokához emelte. Hamarosan megjelent az a bizonyos sárga fénynyaláb, ami akár halált is okozhat, vagy iszonyú kínokat. Eriu csupán egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig bírta, aztán elordította magát, s lendületet vett.

Kiszabadította magát a mögötte álló jaffa szorításából, majd öklével hasba vágta Thanatoszt, aki a lendületről és az ütés erejétől hátrarepült legalább két-három méternyit. Eriu felállt, s lassan a Goa'uldhoz sétált, aki eddigre már feltápászkodott. Aztán körözni kezdtek a foglyok, s a jaffák előtt. Utóbbiak gyorsan felocsúdtak, s botfegyvereikkel valamint zat-jeikkel lőni kezdtek Eriura. Most azonban a lány felkészült erre is; villámgyorsan védőpajzsot vont maga köré. Hasonlót, mint a Goa'uldoké volt, ám ez hófehér színben pompázott. Egyetlen lövés sem hatolhatott át rajta.

Thanatosz támadott először; hihetetlen gyorsasággal emelte fel a bal kezét, s használta fegyverét. Eriu nem ijedt meg, hanem felemelte ő is a bal kezét, hogy megállítsa a sárga fénysugarat. Sikerült neki. Aztán tenyeréből fehér fénynyaláb indult el a Goa'uld felé, s tolta maga előtt Thanatosz sárga energiáját. Ezzel egy időben Eriu szemei ismét abban a fehér színben világítottak, mint amikor kileste a Goa'uldot az űrhajó előtt. Félelmetes látványt nyújtott...

Lassacskán a fehér fénysugár elérte a Goa'uld tenyerét. Amint ez megtörtént, a fegyver használhatatlanná vált. Eriu kezéből eltűnt a fénynyaláb, de még mindig maga előtt tartotta tenyerét. Thanatosz hátrálni kezdett a foglyok felé. Eriu úgy tett a kezével, mintha egy kicsit meglökne valamit, mire a Goa'uld több métert repült, harcosai feje felett. Mikor földet ért a terem távolabbi sarkában, már nem élt. Eriu kegyetlen mosollyal az arcán, még mindig felemelt tenyérrel és világító szemekkel a jaffákra emelte vészjósló tekintetét:

– Van még jelentkező? – kérdezte fagyosan.

A jaffák egymásra néztek, aztán megfordultak, s kirohantak a teremből.

– Helyes – hallatszott Eriu hangja, majd leeresztette kezét, s eltűntette szeméből a hátborzongató fényt.

Aztán a CSK-1-re nézett, s elmosolyodott (jóval kedvesebben, mint ahogyan a jaffákkal és Thanatosszal tette), utána pedig odalépett Samanthához, s kinyújtotta a karját, hogy talpra segítse. Amint hozzáért a keze Samhez, az őrnagy fájdalmai elmúltak, s egy szempillantás alatt hihetetlenül frissnek érezte magát.

– Khm... szeretném megkérdezni, hogy ez mégis mi volt? – érdeklődött Jack, miközben ő is feltápászkodott.

– Mármint...? – értetlenkedett Eriu.

– Tudja, a szemek, meg a tenyeréből a fény... – miközben az ezredes beszélt, gesztikulált is.

– Ja, hogy azok! – Eriu széttárta karjait. – Ez számomra olyan természetes, mint a levegővétel.

– Szóval a kézifegyvereiket a maguk kezéről mintázták? – kérdezte Jack.

– A miénkről, az aszgardokéról... ők nem csak lopnak, hanem az összes tudást és technológiát, amit elloptak, elegyítik a készülékeikben, és próbálják tökéletesíteni – magyarázta Eriu.

– Igen, ez így van – erősítette meg Teal'c.

– Szerintem induljunk el kifelé – javasolta Daniel, akit zavart, hogy egy Goa'uld űrhajó belsejében kell lennie.

– Igen. Menjünk – értett egyet Jack is.

Kiértek az űrhajóból, sőt, a közelben meg is találták fegyvereiket, amiket nem háborgatott senki sem: ugyanott voltak, ahol hagyták őket.

– Uram, erről be kéne számolni Hammond tábornoknak – javasolta Sam.

– De még a települést sem néztük meg! – ellenkezett Daniel.

– Jól van. Teal'c te Daniellel mész, megnézni azt a települést – határozott Jack. – Carter, maga velem jön.

– Én is magukkal tartok, ezredes – mondta Eriu.

– Rendben van, akkor induljunk...

Alig ejtette ki e szavakat, a hatalmas Goa'uld űrhajó felemelkedett, s kirepült a bolygó atmoszférájából.

– Hát, ez gyorsan eliszkolt – jegyezte meg Jack.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy volt ott még egy Goa'uld... – gondolkozott hangosan Eriu.

– Maga tudta? – nézett rá villámló szemekkel az ezredes. – Akkor meg miért hagyta elmenni?

– Sejtem, hogy ki lehetett az, és biztos, hogy még találkozok vele – válaszolta a nő, akinek nem akaródzott beszélni róla.

– Maga olyan, mint a Tok'rák! Ők is mindig rébuszokban beszélnek! – fakadt ki Jack.

– Kik azok a Tok'rák? – kérdezte a lány.

– Ti nem ismeritek a Tok'rákat? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Teal'c.

Eriu megrázta a fejét:

– Nem.

– Ők tulajdonképpen olyanok, mint a Goa'uldok – magyarázta Jack.

– Nem, uram! – tiltakozott Sam. – Egyáltalán nem olyanok, mint a Goa'uldok!

– Jól van, Carter, bocs – mondta az ezredes.

– A Goa'uldok elnyomják a gazdatest elméjét, miután beléjük költöztek – vette át a szót Teal'c. – Ezzel szemben a Tok'rák valódi szimbiózisban élnek gazdatestükkel.

– Értem... – bólintott Eriu. – Na és mi köze a Tok'ráknak magukhoz?

– A szövetségeseink – magyarázta Daniel. – Ők is a Goa'uldok ellen harcolnak.

– Igen, csak ők nem szemtől-szemben támadnak, hanem hátulról, kémeket beépítve a Goa'uldok közé – tette hozzá Jack. – És néha bizony nem is igazán törődnek az embereikkel...

– Na de ezredes! – kelt ki magából Carter. – Hogy mondhatja ezt?!

– Miért, talán nem igaz? – kérdezett vissza Jack.

– Csak részben – ismerte el egy kissé megsértve Sam.

– Érdekelnek ezek a Tok'rák – jegyezte meg Eriu. – Majd beszámolok róluk a Tuatha De Dannan-nak, még az is lehet, hogy felvesszük velük a kapcsolatot.

– Hát, nem hinném, hogy örülnének, ha rábukkannának a rejtekhelyükre... – mormogta Jack.

– De Önök ismerik őket – jelentette ki Eriu. – Majd akkor magukon keresztül lépünk velük kapcsolatba, ha eljön az ideje. Így megfelel?

– Biztosan – válaszolta Jack, s egy fancsali vigyort erőltetett az arcára.

A Csillagkapunál Teal'c és Daniel kiváltak a csoportból, és Nyugat felé indultak. Samantha tárcsázott, és aztán nekilátott, hogy elküldje a jeleket a központnak. Eriu automatikusan elindult az eseményhorizont felé.

– Ne, várjon még! – állította meg Jack.

– Miért? – kérdezte a sidh, de azért csak megállt.

– Mert van egy nagyon erős fémből készült lemez a földi Csillagkapu előtt biztonsági okokból, és ha nem nyitják ki, akkor felkenődünk rá, mielőtt kiérnénk a túloldalán – magyarázta készségesen Jack. – Tudja, mint a palacsinta...

– Uh... – Eriu arca grimaszba rándult, ahogyan megpróbálta elképzelni a jelenséget. – Na és honnan tudják, ha már nyitva van?

– Minden CSK-csapatnak van egy jeladó készüléke, és a kapu aktiválása után átküldjük a jeleket. Innen tudják a központban, kik vagyunk, és kinyitják a lemezt a kapu előtt – felelte az ezredes.

– Á, most már értem! ... De mi is az a palacsinta...?

– Mehetünk! – hallatszott mögöttük Sam hangja, aki a beszélgetésből semmit sem hallott.

Beléptek a kék fénybe, s a következő pillanatban már a Cheyenne hegyben lévő központban voltak. Hammond tábornok már várta őket a rámpa aljánál.

– Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte.

– Teal'c és Daniel ellátogattak a Nyugaton lévő településre – válaszolta Jack.

– Na és maguk? És mit csináltak ennyi ideig? – értetlenkedett a tábornok.

– Hát, az úgy volt, uram, hogy... – kezdte Jack.

– Eltévedtünk – fejezte be helyette Eriu. – Az én hibámból.

– Hogyhogy a maga hibájából?

– Régen jártam már a bolygón, és már túl késő volt, mikor eszembe jutott, hogy a Nap ott fordítva írja le a pályáját... – magyarázta a lány.

– Értem – biccentett Hammond. – De ezek szerint minden rendben van.

– Most már igen, uram – felelte Sam.

Hammond tábornok kérdően nézett az őrnagyra.

– Volt ott egy Goa'uld űrhajó – bökte ki Samantha.

– Ó! De elintézték? – kérdezte a tábornok.

– Úgy is fogalmazhatunk – válaszolta Jack.

– Nos, akkor a többit majd a jelentésben. Egyelőre menjenek a gyengélkedőre!

A megfogyatkozott CSK-csapat és Eriu elmentek a doktornőhöz, miközben Jack elmesélte a lánynak, hogy miért szükséges ez a rutinvizsgálat minden küldetés után.

– Így próbálják például azt is megakadályozni, hogy veszélyes betegségek elterjedjenek vagy idegenek megszállják a központot, a Földet...

– Nahát! De engem hiába vizsgálnak meg, úgysem tudják, mik a normális értékek, reakciók – mondta erre Eriu.

– De következőleg lesz már viszonyítási alapunk – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe dr. Fraiser, aki a gyengélkedő előtt várta őket.

– Ez igaz...

Miután véget értek a vizsgálatok, a doktornő elengedte a kis csoportot. Másnap reggel Eriu leült beszélni Hammond tábornokkal, Jackkel és Sammel.

– O'Neill ezredes azt kérdezte tőlem, még a felderítés előtt, hogy létrejöhet-e valamilyen szövetség az emberek és a sidhek között, a Goa'uldok ellen – fordult Hammondhoz Eriu. – Akkor azt válaszoltam, talán, de még beszélnem kell a Tuatha De Dannan-nal. Most azonban azt mondom: éppen a felderítés alatt jött létre.

– Hát ez igazán jó hír! – örült a tábornok.

– Volt egy rövid „beszélgetésem" a többiekkel, és ők is hasonlóan gondolják – magyarázta tovább Eriu. – Pontosabban azt javasolják, hogy lépjünk be abba a szövetségbe, amelyet Önök a Tok'rákkal kötöttek meg. Így velük is szövetségben lehetnénk.

– Azt hiszem, ez megoldható – bólintott a tábornok.

Még tisztáztak néhány részletet, utána pedig aláírták a szerződéseket, amelyben az állt, hogy amint felépítették a Csillagkaput a sidhek birodalmában, teljesítik a szerződés rájuk vonatkozó részét. Valamint odaadták Eriunak egy mini disk-en a szükséges adatokat, fájlokat.

– Ugye le tudják olvasni az adatokat róla? – kérdezte Sam.

– Meg fogjuk tudni oldani – felelte Eriu.

* * *

– Az űrhajóm feltöltődött, nekem pedig mennem kell, már várnak – mondta Eriu, mikor végeztek.

– Reméljük, még látjuk egymást – köszönt el Hammond tábornok. Felállt és kezet rázott a lánnyal.

– Ebben biztos vagyok.

Mindannyian kezet fogtak vele, aztán Hammond tábornok felajánlotta, hogy kikísérik, azonban Eriu elhárította:

– Köszönöm tábornok, de kitalálok magam is...

Ez volt az utolsó mondata, mielőtt eltűnt volna. Az egyik pillanatban még ott állt a tárgyalóteremben, a másikban pedig már az űrsiklójában ült. Olyan volt, mintha ködként oszlott volna el.

– Mennyire idegesítő, hogy ilyen sok mindent tudnak! – fakadt ki végül Jack, Eriu távozása után.

* * *

Az űrhajó még mindig láthatatlan volt, de egy pillanat múlva már érzékelhetetlen is. Villámgyorsan kilépett a Föld atmoszférájából, s elindult a sidhek birodalma felé. Eriu már várta a percet, mikor találkozhat a rokonaival, s végre elkezdhetik építeni a saját Csillagkapujukat... 


End file.
